En el pasado fácil
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Petición de Amanda Stryder Hawthorn en el foro Hasta el Final de la Pradera. Un KatnissGale romántico antes de los Juegos. Gui


**Gui:** Foro Hasta el Final de la Pradera, apartado "quién me lo escribe", petición de **Amanda Stryder Hawthorn**. Un KatnissGale romántico antes de los juegos. No sé si es muy romántico, pero no me sale nada romántico entre ellos. :S En fin, lo he intentado.

**Disclaimer:** Todo es de Collins, ¿ok? Pero ella no pensó en esto. Creo.

* * *

**En el pasado fácil**

Era una mañana de sol. Algo así. Se colaba hasta el suelo en puntitos. A través de las hojas. Un poco por todas partes, un poco por ningún sitio. Era todo oscuro y estaba muy iluminado. No eran condiciones geniales para cazar, aunque sí para darse un chapuzón en el agua del lago. Aún así había ensartado un perro salvaje. Ahora estaba andando un poco a boleo, a ver si pasaba algo. En realidad, tenía ganas de correr. De comer algo rico. Pan, o queso, o algo poco habitual. Tenía que recoger fresas, pero eso lo haría lo último, para que no llegasen chafadas a casa del alcalde.

Entonces pisó algo. Un lazo se le cerro en torno al pie. Oyó una lengua chascar detrás de ella. Se giró para todos los lados. Gale. La miraba con cara de enfado. La boca tensa.

-¿Eres idiota? ¿Qué haces andando por ahí sin mirar dónde pisas? ¿En qué estabas pensando?-susurró.

Ella no contestó. Suficiente humillación llevaba ya. Se había acercado bastante a Gale últimamente. Más de lo que habría permitido un año atrás. Pero era útil. Salvo cuando no se coordinaban. Pasaban ese tipo de cosas.

-Habría que ponerse de acuerdo-dijo. Lo de "deberíamos cazar juntos" sonaba a niñita.

-Sí, ahora que has pisado una trampa, qué remedio. ¿Qué tienes?

-Un perro. Y voy a por fresas.

-Yo tengo un par de pájaros. Y estaba verificando las trampas cuando has aparecido.

-Perdona que te pisotee el trabajo-comentó sarcástica. "Nunca mejor dicho", pensó.

Así que se coordinaron. Cazaron juntos. Y más o menos a partir de ese día quedaban explícitamente encima de una roca grande que había en mitad del bosque. Mucho mejor así. Se escondían para adaptar su olor. Se cubrían las espaldas. Uno lanzaba una piedra y el otro ensartaba pájaros. Un día hasta mataron un ciervo. Fue cochambroso.

Más o menos, conseguían más beneficio así que por separado.

Se les descuajeringaron los horarios cuando hubo que ir a mirar los juegos del hambre. Los dos del doce que habían salido eran de la veta, iban vestidos de mineros y murieron a los dos días. Lo demás era menos interesante, aunque Katniss deseaba secretamente que ganara la chica del tres, que parecía tener racha. Gale estaba taciturno. Así que salió a cazar al atardecer. O a pasear, simplemente. Y sin hacerlo siquiera aposta se encontró ante un laguito. Katniss estaba allí. Por instinto se escondió. Ella no solía oírle.

Se asomó a mirar. Se estaba bañando. Nadaba de un lado para otro. Gale tuvo la incómoda impresión de que estaba mancillando un lugar secreto. No se atrevió a salir. Tampoco conseguía dejar de mirar. Se sentía asquerosamente sucio. No sabía si Katniss llevaba ropa pero imaginaba que no. Secarla después habría sido un engorro. Se volvió, se apoyó contra el tronco y se sentó ahí, a imaginar cosas o a intentar no hacerlo, cosa que suele tener el efecto contrario. A esperar a que se fuera, o a que su cuerpo le dejase levantarse e irse tan sigilosamente como había llegado.

Oyó un chapoteo. Volvió a mirar. Katniss no estaba. Hasta que salió de nuevo a la superficie. Sí que estaba desnuda. Se rió amargamente de si mismo, por dentro. Se sentó y se quedó así. Hasta que otro ruido del agua le dijo que Katniss estaba saliendo. Esperó y esperó. Nada más. Katniss se fue. Siguió esperando hasta que la luz desapareció. Entonces consideró oportuno volver a casa.

Al día siguiente hubo ganador para los juegos, no era la chica del 3, sino el chico del 2. Profesional. Entonces pudieron tener tardes libres y se encontraron sin acordarlo por palabras pero sabiendo que tocaba en la roca. Gale intentó actuar normal. Debió de conseguirlo para la percepción de Katniss que estaba como siempre. Aunque por dentro no dejaba de imaginársela desnuda. Poco práctico. No dijo nunca nada.

Tres días después se le había pasado un poco. Cuatro días después volvió la sensación horrible cuando ella se le acercó y le miró muy de cerca para ver si mentía o algo así, había contado un chiste. No lo recuerda muy bien. Sólo sabe que quería que ella se apartase. Lo pensó un poco. Estaba bien como estaban. Las cosas. Ellos. ¿No? Creía conocer un poco a Katniss. No le apetecía espantarla.

Así que se dedicó a pensar que no estaba mal sentir eso. Que podía interiorizarlo como tantas otras cosas. Mientras todo siguiese igual... Podía mirarla de vez en cuando y pensar en nada. Podían hacer el tonto del otro lado de la valla. Podían ser niños pequeños. Podía perderse en su mirada para que ella se perdiese en la suya. Sin insisitir, pero que Catnip cayese en su trampa. Otra vez. Sin darse siquiera cuenta. Era un buen plan. Sólo estar ahí para cuando le necesitase. Y cuando no también. Insistir sin hablar. ¿O qué? ¿Decirle algo? ¿Para qué?

Katniss sólo se giró un día, bastante después, para volver a mirar a Gale de lejos. Extrañada. Solo eran amigos, no había que empezar a complicarse la existencia, ¿verdad? Así que sacudió la cabeza y volvió a casa. Y ya se verían mañana, otra vez.

* * *

Y ... ¿esto es todo? En fin, algo así. No creo que ni Katniss ni Gale cayesen demasiado en la cuenta de que quizás sí que estaban in love hasta después. Y Katniss ni siquiera. Lo típico, eso de "no te das cuenta de lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, etcétera" que suena tan cursi. Pues eso. ¿Reviews?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
